Leyendo (Sobre Donas) Entre Líneas
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Hay batallas que están perdidas antes de comenzar. Pero eso Kamui no lo sabe. [Okikagu] [KamuNobu porque puedo]
**Universo:** _Ninguno_.

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno_.

 **Advertencias:** _SisconKamui! Lo que puede ser considerado OOC o no dependiendo de la perspectiva y lo que suceda en cap_ _ítulos posteriores a los actuales del manga._

* * *

 **LEYENDO (SOBRE DONAS) ENTRE L** **ÍNEAS**

[Multichapter]

 _Fase 1: Reconocimiento del enemigo_

Kamui observa la televisión sin mucho propósito más que de fingir indiferencia mientras la hace de chaperón para su hermana. Aunque ha sido una petición de su padre que utilice su noche de jueves ( _juebebes_ ) para vigilar a la menor, Kamui nunca se mostró reacio a llevarla a cabo. Es, después de todo, trabajo del hermano mayor (que básicamente la crió y por lo tanto tiene derechos y atribuciones varias) cuidar de ella en las buenas, las malas, las aburridas y los trabajos en equipo con ese chico que ya está muy fichado en su casa. Kamui no lo conoce, apenas y sabe su nombre, pero no confía en él como no confía en ningún homo sapiens del sexo masculino que ronde a Kagura a menos de dos metros de distancia. Ni siquiera en Shinpachi, esas gafas humanas. Kamui sabe que el movimiento más peligroso para un hermano mayor es subestimar a los amigos virginales de las hermanas pequeñas.

El _Innombrable_ , como lo llama Kagura, se aparece a la hora acordada, las siete de la noche, y Kamui se pregunta por qué una tarea en equipo debe hacerse tan tarde y en casa de alguno de los miembros. Que él sepa, la preparatoria Gintama tiene una enorme y bonita biblioteca concurrida que cierra a las nueve pasado meridiano.

Lo escucha cruzar el umbral de la puerta y, como no queriendo la cosa, lo analiza por el rabillo del ojo al tiempo que se levanta para estirar un poco los músculos. Inmediatamente Kamui se siente traicionado por Kagura y la amargura del momento le toca la lengua y le reaviva los principios de gastritis.

Después de escuchar mucho, demasiado para su gusto, sobre aquel bastardo que atormenta a su hermana un día sí y al otro también, esperó por las descripciones de la niña (de sus ojos) encontrar a un imbécil de metro y medio con los dientes chuecos, la nariz abultada, los ojos bizcos, la frente de vitrina y los labios en forma de mueca; quizás barbilla de culo también. En cambio, encuentra a un tipo con cara de niña que, desgraciadamente, no es un esperpento. Y no, no es que Kamui se haya vuelto homosexual de repente. Ahora las medidas de seguridad que debe tomar no son sólo cautelares, sino predictivas y correctivas.

A pesar de que le ha prometido lo contrario a Kagura, Kamui se ve en la necesidad de involucrarse en todo el proceso de la tarea. Dispuesto a recibir unas cuantas palabras hirientes de la chica, recoge el control remoto que acaba de tirar al suelo para apagar la televisión, mientras se pierde al _Innombrable_ revolver el cabello de su hermana y a ella quejarse con poca fuerza por ello. El par de culpables se queda de piedra cuando Kamui alza nuevamente la mirada y casi los encuentra con las manos en la masa. La única gracia allí es que él se ha perdido del espectáculo, pero algo le huele sospechoso.

Entonces el timbre suena por segunda vez.

Kamui no espera a absolutamente a nadie, ni a Takasugi ni a Abuto, pero igual se encamina a abrir, reacio a dejar a los dos gallos de pelea solos y sin vigilancia en la sala. Es rebasado rápido por Kagura quien le dice que ni se moleste, que es su otra compañera de equipo. A Kamui le alivia el indicativo femenino en su oración, pero le perturba colocar las piezas juntas y darse cuenta que a su querida hermanita se le ha olvidado mencionar que alguien más se presentaría aparte del _S_ _ádico_ del que estuvo despotricando más temprano durante horas.

Una chica alta con cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos cruza por la puerta y saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza cuando sus miradas se encuentran. A esa Kamui la conoce, no de nombre, apenas de vista. Recuerda también haber escuchado de una chica capaz de sacarle la mierda a cualquier chulo que se le parara en frente y relacionarla vagamente con su rostro.

—Nobume —la llama Kagura y Kamui archiva su nombre para futuras necesidades, como _sparrings_ y cosas así—, el Sádico ya está aquí.

Nobume asiente poco interesada y llega a la sala con Kamui pisándole los pies. Allí, sobre el sofá, el Innombrable los espera sentado a sus anchas en el sofá color naranja, justo en el lado favorito de Kamui y Kamui siente el odio fluir por sus venas más que la sangre.

—Quítate —¿lo dijo o lo pensó?, está indeciso porque no recuerda haber abierto la boca de forma reciente, pero cuando ve a Kagura acechar al chico con cara de niña y con el ceño fruncido, se da cuenta de que ha criado a la mejor hermana menor que un hermano mayor puede pedir.

—¿Por qué? Es cómodo.

—¡Es mi casa! ¡No dejes tus gérmenes donde sea!

—Estás más sucia tú, China. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? ¿Por año nuevo?

Entonces Kamui sonríe con esa sonrisa que augura muerte y sufrimiento pese a que parece toda inocencia, porque es obvio que el pelele ese está ignorando su presencia deliberadamente o porque es lo bastante imbécil para no saber lo que significa un hermano mayor. O un maldito chaperón. Porque, oh, claro, Kamui lo puede ver todo.

Como Kamui es mucho menos despistado (aunque no lo suficiente espabilado) que Kagura, puede ver detrás de sus ojos color mierda (¡color mierda, dijo!) y sus intenciones aún más mierda: le está coqueteando a su hermana con el viejo truco de las coletas, como un maldito niño de preescolar. Y eso sólo significa que sus intenciones para con la menor no son sólo jalarle el cabello y arañarle la cara, como en una verdadera pelea de gatas, sino todo lo contrario: quiere meterle la lengua a la garganta y más cosas impuras que de sólo pensarlo le convierten los principios de gastritis en gastritis aguda. Agradece, al menos, que Kagura sea lo bastante estúpida para no darse cuenta de ello. Estúpida en una buena manera, claro.

—¿Podrías moverte de MI lugar mientras MI hermana te lo está pidiendo? —dice con su mejor tono de "huye o te mato", pero el muy bastardo no se amedrenta lo suficiente, aunque abandona el lugar en medio de un suspiro y una mirada aburrida.

—Ya vamos a hacer la tarea. No quiero quedarme despierta toda la noche —Kagura asiente a su propia petición y se le suman Nobume y Kamui. Lo mejor es terminar con ese disparate más tarde que temprano.

Luego de una pequeña discusión verbal sobre quién iba a hacer cada cosa, Kagura propone ir a su habitación a terminar su tonta exposición, pero Kamui los interrumpe alegando que la sala es mucho más amplia, que el módem está allí afuera y que ellos tienen laptops. No hay necesidad alguna de que nadie allí huela el aroma de su hermana en todo su esplendor ni se revuelque en sus cobijas. Nuevamente hay asentimientos para demostrar acuerdo, también un insulto por meterse en donde no lo llaman (de parte de la florecilla de la casa). El problema es que también hay una sonrisa con el sadismo marcado cuando el _Innombrable_ jala la muñeca de su hermana y declara que entre ellos dos _solos_ pueden buscar la información.

Kamui no se pierde el muy marcado 'solos'; tampoco ignora el hecho de que la sonrisa iba dirigida a él y que la guerra acababa de ser declarada.

* * *

 **[FINAL DE LA FASE 1]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **S** **ólo quiero decirles que shippeo HitsuKarin (Bleach) y Sasuhina (Naruto) de manera ardiente. Esto me da derecho a shippear KamuNobu si se me da la gana.**

 **Este fic ser** **á sencillo narrativamente hablando y también respecto a la trama. Igual si ven errores pueden señalarlos.** _ **No problem and thanks.**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
